Yugioh  Northern Duel Academy  Year One
by Writer of Fate
Summary: Hikaru, Mike Tyhone, Essex Fannin, and many other friends travel to Northern Duel Academy to pursue their education in the sport of DUel Monsters. However, many of their adventures will test their strength and skills, along with their friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Miraculous Descent

It was a cold day in Los Angeles, California. A man known to many people named Professor. Trenton Amliylius was walking down a street to his apartment. He was carrying a bag of groceries and he had an academy duel disk strapped to his back. It was around 4:30, and then he was walking from the market. He then turned into what seemed like a barren street. He walked down this street. It looked unkept and dirty. He heard rustling of paper nearby. He walked slowly, looking for the producer of the noise. He kept walking until he saw a boy with ragged clothing. He had on a torn jacket and some torn blue jeans. His black shirt was dirty. He had blue eyes and brown hair. His skin was dirty. However, what caught Amliylius' attention was the duel disk and deck he had. The boy was nibbling on something to eat and then saw the man's shadow. The boy looked up and then said, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, my name's Professor Amliylius, and I work at a school called Duel Academy. Have you heard of it?" answered the Professor. The boy shaked his head.

"Well, I think you would be a candidate. But first, I'd think it would be suitable to find your parents, or your guardian." said the Professor.

"I ain't got a guardian, or no parents. I ain't got anyone." said the boy in a abrupt tone.

"Well… I think I have an idea. Follow me." said the Professor. The boy got his Duel Disk and then followed the Professor. The Professor thought to himself, _This boy… he has a tremendous amount of energy, but his spirit seems torn… I think I'll help him._

The Professor opened the door to his apartment. There was paperwork everyone. There were also different decks in different deckholders on the wall. The man put down his bag of groceries and then fixed a quick meal. The boy observed the apartment. He saw different awards, decks, theses, and dueling strategies. The Professor came in with a meal and said, "Here, eat this."

The boy ate the food with a fast pace. At the end, he said "Thanks, Professor."

"No problem. Now, Duel Academy is a place where young duelists, like yourself, go and study the art of dueling. Now, there is an entrance exam that students are required to take. However, the tests are all over with." said the Professor.

"So what's the use of telling me this?" asked the boy with a disappointed tone.

"I can bend the rules. If you can impress me in a duel, I'll slip you in the Uria Red Dorm. That is the lowest dorm there but I can bend the rules a bit. So, do you think you can beat me in a duel?" asked the Professor.

"Of course I can, pops! I can beat anyone!" exclaimed the boy gleefully.

"Pops?" asked the Professor

"Yeah, you took me in and treated me like your son, and you acted like my pops." said the boy with a smile on his face. The professor looked stunned.

"Well, what's your name son?" asked the Professor.

"My name is Hikaru Amliyilus now!" exclaimed the boy whose name was Hikaru.

"Okay, then we'll duel on the roof. Get your deck Hikaru, and let's get this test duel over with, okay…" said the Professor. Hikaru nodded. They both went on top of the roof, and gathered their Duel Disks. The Professor activated his Duel Disk. Hikaru also activated his. The roof seemed abandoned and the street was baren. Both of them yelled, "DUEL!" while their life point counters reached 4000.

Hikaru: 4000

Professor: 4000

"I'll begin the duel," started Hikaru. He drew a card and then analyzed his hand. "I'll begin by playing a monster face-down and then I'll pass it on to you."

The Professor drew a card. He looked at his hand with disbelief. "I'll summon Blade Knight (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1000/ LV: 4) in attack mode! Now, I declare the attack of Blade Knight against your monster!"

A knight in blue armor appeared on the field. He had a blade that looked like it was crafted from diamond. He raised the blade, and thrust it towards the face-down, however, the knight caused an explosion. Another monster, with a higher defensive power than the offensive power of Blade Knight, appeared on the field. The Professor's life point counter went down. The monster had bombs surrounding its rocky body.

Professor: 3500

"I know that monster, it's Gladial Beast – Hoplomos (DEF: 2100)! So you have the legendary Gladial deck, eh? So, I assume you're returning your Gladial back to your deck now?" asked the Professor. Hikaru was surprised that the Professor knew about his deck. The Gladials reminded him of his parents, and to think that a random man knows about them, brought a sense of pride to Hikaru.

"Now, I use the ability of Hoplomos, this allows me to summon Gladial Beast – Spartychus in attack mode! (2200/600)" declared Hikaru. A dinosaur like monster replaced the rocky behemoth that stood on the field. The Professor was moderately impressed.

"I'll end my turn!" ended the Professor. Hikaru drew a card with happiness.

"I'll play a monster known as Gladial Trainee (ATK: 900) and then I'll attack Blade Knight with Spartychus!" played Hikaru quickly. The dinosaur warrior took it's claws and slashed the knight.

Professor: 2900

"And now, I attack you directly with my Trainee!" declared Hikaru. A man in blue armor struck down the Professor with a laser beam.

Professor: 2000

"Now, I'll let you go and continue this duel, pops." finished Hikaru. The Professor drew a card and then smiled.

"Now, I use the spell card Brain Control, I can play 800 points to take over a monster on your field! Now, I choose your Trainee. Next, I tribute this monster for Zaborg the Thunder Monarch! (ATK: 2400). Also, if you know your monster, you'd know that Zaborg is capable of destroying one monster on the field, such as your monster!" played the Professor. A monster that resembled a clown appeared on the field. It shocked the dinosaur warrior and destroyed it with ease.

"NOW ZABORG, DIRECT ATTACK!" declared the Professor. The man with the afro shot a rush of lightning at Hikaru. He grasped his chest and then fell on his knees and he heard his life point counter blazing away.

Hikaru: 1600

Professor: 1200

"Now, I set one card and I'll think it's your turn now!" ended the Professor. Hikaru was trying to catch his breath. he had lost over half of his points that turn. He had gotten up and drew a card. He analyzed his hand.

"I use my spell card called Gladiator's Gathering! By paying 1000 of my life points, I can special summon two Gladial monsters from my deck, but they are sent back to the deck at the End Phase of this turn. Also, these monsters can't attack! So, I choose Gladial Beast – Raquel (ATK: 1800) and Gladial Beast – Murmullio (ATK: 800) in attack mode!" played Hikaru. The two beasts appeared in an offensive stance. However, they knew they paled in comparison to Zaborg.

"That's not all, I can normal summon my monster known as Gladial Beast – Dichaeri! (ATK: 1600) Finally, I can Soul Fuse my three Gladials!" declared Hikaru. The three warriors jumped up and then a swirl of colors and fused together. A warrior with a surrounding golden aura appeared. It had a large blade and it looks at Zaborg with furiousity.

"Now, my monster has come forth! I summon Gladial Beast – Heraclenos! (ATK: 3000) Also, I use the final card in my hand, Speria, Sword of the Gladials! This card increases the attack of a Gladial Fusion for the Fusion Materials used for it. So basically, my monster gains 500 points for each Gladial used in the fusion. And in case you can't add, that's 4500 points! Now, attack Heraclenos!" declared Hikaru. The warrior jumped up and spread its wings. It shot a spear at the Monarch and destroyed the Professor's monster. The Professor thought to himself, _The boy's got talent, and his skills are developing. He duels with soul and passion. _

"That was a good game. I think you should enjoy the academy. I'll take a look at your deck and then I'll fix it up. Now, go along to bed. The room to your right. Breakfast will be fixed in the morning." said the Professor. When Hikaru walked away, the Professor smiled with a evil smirk. He touched the deck and it began to glow a ghastly white. The Professor began to laugh.

"Now, part one is almost complete. Now, we need to add the finishing touch…" said a spirit-like voice.

"THAT card?" asked the Professor, who seemed like he was talking to no one.

"Yeeeeess…. the key to opening the gates to the Spirit World. This card will bring the boy good fortune when he learns how to use it. So for now, let it sit in his deck." said the spirit-like voice.

"O-o-okay then…" said the Professor reluctantly. He took a ghastly glowing white card from his coat and slipped it in his deck. The day began to come to an end, and the Professor looked at the setting sun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Rival Appears!

Hikaru and the Professor practiced dueling techniques until the day of the Academy Pick-Up. Many students were boarding the boat that took them to the Academy. Hikaru had a trunk of his stuff in there. He saw the big boat. It looked like it had around 18-20 floors. Hikaru remembered the conversation he had with his father the previous night.

_"Son, are you nervous about going to Duel Academy?" _

_"Not really. __Another school, another adventure.__ This should prove to be an interesting one, seeing as that I have the one-of-a-kind deck."_

_"You do know that duelists from all over the world applied to enter this school. You're not scared about those people either?"_

_"__There's people__ coming from other schools too? __AWESOME!"__ I can't wait until I get there."_

_"Well, tomorrow, I'll drop you off by the boat. Try not to get in any trouble. I'm already in trouble for testing you with Chancellor __Trellington's__ permission…"_

Hikaru had a ticket in his hand. He walked up to the boarding dock and then he showed his ticket to the ticket collector. He told Hikaru that his boat's room number was 750, on the seventh floor. Hikaru thanked him and then walked on the ship. When he first saw the ship, he was surprised. There was a crystal chandelier in the middle of the room. Other students were walking around. There was an arcade, gym, little shops, and everything else you could think of. The boat was a mini-version of paradise. He looked at a sign that indicated that he was on Floor 11. He went to the elevator and then walked pressed the down button. He thought to himself, _Duel Academy, here I come!_

He walked into his room. He saw a new duel disk. He rushed over there and opened the box. He sniffed the new odor and then sighed.

"I love the smell of new Duel Disk in the morning." said Hikaru. He strapped his new Duel Disk on and then looked at his map in his room. The Dueling Decks were 16 and 17. He rushed to the elevator and pushed the 16 button. Halfway to Floor 16, the door opened. A boy in a red blazer appeared. He had small oval glasses, glistening emerald eyes, and forest green hair. He was also a slim boy.

"Hello, my name is Kioshi Takagawa. How are you doing?" asked the boy when he entered the elevator.

"I'm doing fine and yourself?" responded Hikaru politely.

"Good, so, what's your name, where are you going?" asked Kioshi anxiously.

"In order, my name is Hikaru and I'm going to floor 16." answered Hikaru.

"Why don't you have your academy blazer on?" asked Kioshi.

"My blazer's in my room. After I duel a bit, I'll change back." said Hikaru.

"I'll accompany you to the Dueling Decks. Maybe we can catch a sneak peek of one of the Raviel Duels." said Kioshi. They both awaited the path to the 16th Floor. Once they finally reached it. They saw many people sitting down and a duel was commencing. A blonde duelist was just beginning his turn. Hikaru saw that he had Archfiend of Gilfer (ATK: 2200) on the field. The other guy was left with nothing.

"I'll begin my move," said the blonde duelist. He had a German accent.

"Now, I'll summon Archfiend Soldier! (ATK: 1900) Now, I attack your life points directly with my monsteurs!" decalred the blonde duelist. The two fiend monsters shot blasts of dark energy from their palms. The opposing duelist was on their knees. They had lost the duel.

"And that's the game!" said the blonde duelist. He was quite big and had blue-grey eyes.

"That was an awesome duel, dude!" said Hikaru to the blonde duelist. He also had a yellow blazer on.

"Why thanks. Now… I guess no one else wants to duel…" said the duelist. Hikaru stopped and jumped right in front of him.

"I want to duel you…um… what's your name?" exclaimed Hikaru.

"My name is Mike Tyhone, Hamon Yellow Champion! And what's your name?" said the duelist named Mike.

"Oh yeah, my name is Hikaru Amyilius!"said Hikaru. Mike looked shocked.

"Hikaru… you… you use the legendary Gladial Beasts don't you?" asked Mike.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" asked Hikaru.

"I've read about your parents. They said that there were retiring from the Pro League circuit and passing on the legendary Gladial deck to their son. Their son's name was Hikaru. But how did you get the last name of Professor Amliyius is very peculiar… very strange indeed." explained Mike.

"Well, Professor Amliyius adopted me as his child. He taught me some stuff that even I didn't know about. So, are we to duel now?" said Hikaru.

"Yes, we should perform for audience." said Mike.

Both duelists went to their appropriate places and activated their duel disks. They both drew five cards.

"DUEL!" yelled both players.

Mike: 4000

Hikaru: 4000

"I'll play Gladial Beast – Hoplomus in defensive position! (DEF: 2100) Next, I'll set two cards face-down and then I'll end my turn!" played Hikaru. His hippo in armor appeared, defending itself with its shields.

"I'll begin my turn with a rather cool spell card. Activate, DARK WORLD LIGHTNING!" played Mike. The arena turned dark and then lightning struck one of HIkaru's face-down cards.

"You see, Dark World Lightning allows me to destroy one face-down card on the field and then I can discard one card from my hand. So, I think I'll discard my Goldd, Wu Lord of Dark World." explained Mike. He sent the card to the graveyard and then face-down exploded. Then his graveyard slot glowed a bright golden color. Hikaru was shielding his eyes from the bright light.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that when Goldd is sent to the graveyard by a card effect, in this case, Dark World Lightning, I can special summon it to the field. So come forth Goldd, take the offensive position!" continued Mike. The fiend in golden armor appeared. He carried a golden spear and pointed it towards Hoplomus.

"Now, I declare the attack of Goldd, Wu Lord of Dark World against Hoplomus! Dark World Spear!" yelled Mike. The fiend thrusted its spear at the Gladial Beast. Unfortunately, a vortex stopped the attack and Mike looked at Hikaru's reversed card.

"You see, my Counter Trap card, Negate Attack, well negates your attack!" explained Hikaru simply. Mike began to chuckle while the people watching the duel were seriously glued to the moves that both players were displaying.

"Hmm… I'll end my turn by setting down a face-down card!" declared Mike. HIkaru began to sigh and drew a card. He thought to himself for a moment and began to make his move.

"Now, I use my spell card, Armaments of the Gladial – Manica! This card can be equipped to Hoplomus and prevents it from being destroyed as a result of battle! Now, I switch Hoplomus in attack position and declare an attack against your Goldd!" declared Hikaru. The hippo charged at the fiend, but the staff it newly received protected it from being destroyed. Hikaru's life point counter dropped down significantly.

Hikaru: 2400

"So Hikaru, have you finally lost your mind and decided to give in to my strength or something, because it seems like you're trying to give up." said Mike. HIkaru began laughing.

"For someone who claims that they've done their research, you know nothing about my plan. I can swap a Gladial Beast that battled during this Battle Phase and then special summon another one from my deck. Now, I swap Hoplomus for Gladial Beast – Spartychus! (ATK: 2200) Also, if you're wondering where that equip spell card went, it went back to my hand. Because of its effect, I can return it to the hand whenever a GLadial Beast is returned back to the deck! And so now, I equip Manica back onto Sparthychus, allowing it to be impervious to battle destruction. And with that, I end my turn." played Hikaru meticulously. Kioshi was rooting for him in the background. Others who were watching were surprised at how calm Hikaru was, even though his life points were much lower than Mike's.

Mike drew a card and then looked at the field. He thought to himself, _I know that he has that __Manica__ equipped to his monster. However, that doesn't mean that I can't inflict some damage onto his life points. This should be an interesting segment of our duel._

"I'll begin the round with Dark World Dealings. This allows us both to draw a card and then forces us to discard a card. So I draw, and I discard Sillva, Warlord of Dark World!" played Mike. Both players drew and discarded. However, after Mike discarded his card, his graveyard slot glowed a bright silver. Soon, a fiend, like Goldd, except in Silver armor appeared with a silver spear. (ATK: 2300)

"Now, Goldd, Sillva, attack Spartychus with Dark World Spear!" declared Mike. Both of the fiends hurt the Gladial Beast, but its Manica weapon protected it. Hikaru took more damage and then fell onto the ground.

Hikaru: 2200

"I think I'll end my turn." ended Mike without haste. Hikaru drew a card and then analyzed his hand.

"Now, my dinosaur will learn the true meaning of power. I summon Gladial Beast – Secutor! (ATK: 400) Now, I can Gladial Fuse Spartychus and Sectuor in order to form Gladial Beast – Geordias! (ATK: 2600)" played Hikaru. The dinosaur warrior fused with another lizard in armor. The dinosaur appeared, with velvet black armor. It had a gigantic axe and it roared with a large tenacity.

"Now, Geordias, destroy Goldd!" declared HIkaru. The Gladial Beast raised its sharp axe. It sliced off the head of Goldd and its axe became stained with green blood. Mike was thrown back by the power of the attack.

Mike: 3700

"Also, Mikey boy, I can inflict damage to your life points equal to the defense power of my monster whenever it destroys one of your monsters. So say bye to 1500 of your points!" added Hikaru. The Gladial punched Mike in the face, knocking him halfway across the room.

Mike: 2200

"Whoa.. they're both tied. GOOD JOB HIKARU!" yelped Kioshi. Hkaru looked back and gave him a thumbs-up.

"Just because you took down one of my monsters doesn't mean you're winning this duel! I use my face-down spell card. Gateway to Dark World! This card allows me to special summon from the graveyard a Dark World monster card! So Goldd, come forth!" played Mike with a serious tone. Goldd reappeared and with a vengeance it came. Hikaru was smirking. He knew that Mike couldn't take down his monster because it was too strong.

"I think I'll throw down two face-down cards and end my turn!" ended Hikaru. Mike drew a card angrily from his deck. He smiled.

"Now, I attack your monster using Goldd! And next, I'll use my Shrink card, reducing Geordias' power in half (ATK: 1300)!

"I use my trap card, Solemn Judgment, by paying half of my life points, I can negate the activation of Shrink , and Goldd is destroyed!" countered Hikaru. An old man came and destroyed the Shrink spell, Mike's fiend was destroyed and then he felt the consequences as he did before.

Mike: 0400

Hikaru: 1100

"It's over… I won this game-" began Hikaru

"Sillva, attack Geordias, and I use my second Shrink card!" declared Mike. Hikaru, along with everyone in the room was shocked. The silver-armored fiend stabbed the once powerful dinosaur. Hikaru was knocked down from the force of the attack.

Hikaru: 0100

"Turn end!" declared Mike. Hikaru drew. He smiled.

"I use my-" began Hikaru before the hologram system shut off. They heard the PA System.

"Attention Students, all of you are to report to the main deck for the Academy Banquet. Attention all students, please report to the main deck, floor 18, for the Academy Banquet. Thank you. All duels are to stop, and all students are to be in their blazers." said the person over the PA System. Mike and Hikaru deactivated their duel disks.

"Looks like I would have-"

"Lost."

"How so?"

"You see, next, I was gonna summon Sorcerer of Sparkta, followed by the activation my Gladiator's Assault spell card. This card would have summoned Gladial Beast – Laquer from my deck, with 2100 points. Also, since I special summoned a monster, you lose 500 points, ending the duel." explained Hikaru. Mike was shocked. One more turn is all Hikaru needed to defeat him.

"Well, I guess we'd need to still finish our duel to settle who is really the best duelist. It seems like a rival appears for me and I need to take him down!" said Mike. Kioshi, Mike, and Hikaru walked down to the Academy Banquet, closer to Duel Academy then they ever thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – Harpie Girl

Kioshi, Hikaru, and Mike were rushing to the uppermost deck that they were supposed to go to. They saw many other students in assorted blazers of blue, red, and yellow scattered throughout the entire space. There was also a launch pad where a stage was. Hikaru thought to himself, _They__ were __gonna__ land a plane here on the ship?_

Soon, everyone felt the ship come to a stop. People were murmuring and talking about what was going on. The crowd broke into lively gossip. Soon, people heard the sound of helicopter blades. People nearest to the stage receded from their spots. There was a helicopter coming, and it was landing, as Hikaru predicted, on the stage. People were shocked. Soon, they saw two people come out of the helicopter, one of which, Hikaru noticed, was Professor Amliyius. Another, shorter man appeared out of the plane. He had on a black robe and a black hat. He had slick black hair and beetle black eyes.

A microphone was on the stage. The man with the robe grabbed it and then said, "Hello students."

Everyone replied in unison, "Hello."

The man in the robe continued, "I am your Chancellor, Chancellor Porter. This is the boat that will take you to the academy. As you all know by now, you have been sorted to your dorms. All of you are special, and please know that. Now, for a little something, I'd like to let you all know a few things about the academy before me and Professor Amliyius leave."

"First, all students have a curfew. First and second years have a curfew of 8:30. Anyone caught out of bed will suffer a severe punishment for breaking this rule. Also, third and foruth years have a curfew of 9:30."

"Second, all classes start at 8:30 SHARP! Anyone more than five minutes late for class will be locked out of class and then the Tardy Montior will send you to my office. And like the first announcement, punishments will be utmost severe!"

"Third, I would advise you all to duel 5 times a week. There is no punishment on this but there are biweekly dueling exams. These exams are both practical and writing. The writing part of the exam will be first, 50 minutes, and then you will be called in, 7 at a time, to take your Practical Exam. You will have a 15 minute break period between the different exam parts."

"Finally, I would also like to talk to you about your classes. The first and second years will have 10 classes, 5 classes a day. If you fail a core class, such as English, Math, or et cetera, you will be expelled from the Academy. If you fail a Dueling-based class, you will have to take that Dueling Class again the first semester of your next year and continue to take that course until you pass it. If you fail an Advanced Level Core Class or Advanced Level Dueling Class, you will be dropped from that class and you will be put in the regular version of the class. Advanced Testing will be on the Monday of next week. Now, I hope you all enjoy the cruise and I really do hope you enjoy the academy. As I leave, I hope that your Duel Parties are extreme extravagant and lovely. Peace out!"

The Chancellor and the Professor boarded the helicopter and then took off with it. Many people began rushing inside of the boat, many people stayed outside to dance. Hikaru and Mike were talking, while Kioshi was listening and looking at his deck.

"So, Professor Amil is your dad?" asked Mike.

"Yeah, I should have said Hi to him, don't you think?" asked Hikaru.

"Maybe… well do you think we should try and join one of the Dueling Parties. I heard the duels were great and sometimes, the girls are-"

"What we should be worried about is making sure that our classes are settled and that we make a schedule for studing." said Kioshi sternly. HIkaru looked at him with a disapproving face. Mike ignored him.

"What? I'm only trying to do what's best for us. If you disagree, tell me why. Actually, don't answer it… I can really care less now" said Kioshi.

"Good, so let's go to a party!" said Hikaru. As soon as Hikaru said that, two girls appeared right in front of his face. Kioshi, with no emotion on his face, left to his room. One girl stepped towards Hikaru. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. Her figure was like a model's. She was wearing jeans that flared out at the bottom. She also had a blue tank top that matched her beautiful eyes.

"I heard that you wanted to go to a Duel Party. What kind of deck do you use hun?" asked the girl who stepped closest to him.

"Yeah… I do.. who are you by the way?" asked Hikaru, blushing wildly.

"Oh yeah, my name is Natsuki! Now… what kind of deck do you use hun'?" responded the girl.

"A special one.. the Gladial Beasts.." said Hikaru slowly. The girl gasped.

"Hey, Airisae, looky here. It's the guy with the Gladial's that everyone's been rumored to see." said Natsuki. Hikaru was staring at the friend Natsuki had called. Her figure was… in his thoughts… worthy to be that of a goddess'. Her black hair was sleekly pressed down and her crimson eyes shot an ominous glare at Hikaru. He stared at her because he loved her… he wanted to be with her.

"Hey, you're HIkaru, the Gladial Duelist, eh? I'm Airisae! Nice to meet you. We should be heading to the part shouldn't we Kiki?" said Airisae.

"Yeah, we should, why don't you and your friend come with us? It'll be a party to remember!" said Natsuki. Hikaru and Mike took the offer and followed the girls. They went to floor seven. They entered a room called the Dueling Parlor.

Everyone in the room was either dancing or dueling. The whole party was accompanied by music. Hikaru and Mike were in awe because of the sights. They quickly went to the duels, while the girls followed them.

"Whoa, look at that duel, someone's using an Ocean deck."

"And another person's using Burn."

"There goes the 12-gauge Monarch deck!"

The pair of them went around, looking at different duels and identifying the different decks. Soon, Natsuki and Airisae caught up with them.

"Hey, if you like dueling so much, HIkaru, why don't we have a little game?" asked Natsuki. Hikaru looked at her and then activated her duel disk.

"Okay, I'd be glad to duel you, but I warn you now, that I am not going easy on you." said Hikaru.

"Fine by me, I love it when the prey actually begins to fight back. It makes the duel a million times more interesting." said Natsuki. Both of them found a good spot to duel. Meanwhile, Mike and Airisae hit the Dance Floor.

"DUEL!" yelled both players, as a new song had just came on.

Natsuki: 4000

HIkaru: 4000

"I'll begin with a monster known as Neo-Spacian Air Humming Bird in attack mode!" played Natsuki quickly. A humanlike hummingbird appeared on the field. Hikaru was confused at Natsuki's method of play. She started off with a monster that only has 800 points.

"And now, with this monster, I can use its ability to increase my life points by 500 times the number of cards in your hand. And since you have 5 cards, I gain 2500 points!" explained Natsuki, looking at Hikaru's confused face. Flowers appeared in front of Hikaru, and the hummingbird flew over to them.

Natsuki: 6500

"And with that refreshing start, I'll throw down two face-down cards and call it a turn." ended Natsuki. Hikaru looked at the field. He was already losing, and it was because of the cards in his hand.

"I'll begin my turn with a monster known as Gladial Beast – Dichaeri! (ATK: 1600) Now, I can attack your monster with Dichiaeri! Go, Gladial Fist!" played Hikaru recklessly. The bull warrior appeared on the field. It rushed over to the hummingbird. However, a reversed card was activated by the hummingbird's owner.

"I use my trap card, Magic Cylinder, this card allows me to send your monster's power right back at you!" countered Natsuki. A cylinder appeared in front og Dichaeri. Then, another cylinder creepishly appeared behind Hikaru and the fist of the bull hit Hikaru.

HIkaru: 2400

"I think I'll set one card face-down and I'll pass the duel to you!" ended Hikaru. He was worried about the emmense lead that Natsuki was in.

"I'll draw," began Natsuki, analyzing her hand, "I'll use Fake Hero! This card allows me to special summon a Elemental Hero from my hand. So come forth, Elemental Hero Neos! (ATK: 2500) Now, I can contact fuse both of my monsters! Neos, Hummingbird, form to create Elemental Hero Air Neos (ATK: 2500) Now, Air Neos, ATTACK HIS MONSTER WITH NEOS SLICE!" The hummingbird fused with the hero, forming a red version of the hero. It had wings, and used its wings to form waves of energy that formed themselves into sickles. HIkaru's monster was blown up, and he was knocked down.

Hikaru: 1500

"Now, I summon Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin, and now use it's ability! I can discard a card from my hand and then look at your hand and select a Monster, such as your Gladial Beast – Eagle Eye (ATK: 1500) and look on my side of the field and destroy that monster card and take away 500 of your points if you have a monster weaker to one on my field. So now, not only do you lose your Gladial, you lose 500 points!" declared Natsuki. The dolphin warrior destroyed the card and then Hikaru's points dropped down even further.

Hikaru: 1000

"I think that Air Neos has had enough, since it can't stay on the field for too long. End turn!" declared Natsuki. Hikaru drew a card and then began his move.

"I'll summon Gladial Beast – Murmillo (ATK: 800) and wager an attack of Murmillo against Aqua Dolphin!" played Hikaru quickly. A squid-like warrior appeared on the field. It shot an ink jet at the Dolphin who was absorbed by it.

Natsuki: 6300

"And now, I can trade in Murmillo for Gladial Beast – Laquer! (ATK: 2100) And that's good for now!" played Hikaru. The tiger-like warrior appeared and came out with a vengeance. Natsuki was amused while drawing her card.

"I'll play Neo Spacian Conductor (ATK: 1800) in attack mode! End turn!" declared Natsuki. She had nothing else to do. Now would be HIkaru's chance.

"I'll summon a monster known as Blade Knight (ATK: 1600) and now, I believe I'll attack your Conductor with Laquer!" declared Hikaru. The warrior jumped up and clawed its way through the Conductor.

Natsuki: 6000

"Blade Knight, direct attack!" declared Hikaru. The knight's diamond blade knocked down Natsuki, causing her more damage.

Natsuki: 4400

"That's ENOUGH!" yelled Natsuki. She had obviously given up.

"I've think I've seen the power of your deck. Well enough to enjoy that! Now, I think we should hit the dance floor, don't ya' think?" said Natsuki.

"Why not, will you join me?" asked Hikaru.

"Of course," said Natsuki.

Both of them went on the Dance Floor and began dancing the night away. When they all reported to their rooms, Airisae bade her friends a good night. She rushed towards her room, smiling fiendishly. She had pulled out some kind of communicator.

"Sir, I have found a couple of decent and worthy duelists!" said Airisae, on her bed.

"Excellent, we can make due with their energy. The boy needs it for the Gate." said a cloaked figure that she was talking to over the communicator.

"The boy beat my friend today. It was an outstanding comeback. The girl had lost the will to fight just because she had all useless cards." said Airisae.

"Well, the boy will be nutured into the time is ready for us to fight at the Arena." said the cloaked figure.

"Yes sir, I bid you a good night!" said Airisae. Morning seemed to arrive quickly. Hikaru met Mike, Kioshi, Airisae, and Natsuki at the exit of the boat. _This was it_, Hikaru thought_, this is the academy!_

_Next is: Chapter 4 –Mechanical Deception_

Author's Note:

We have 5 characters, main ones, so far

Hikaru

Airisae

Mike

Kioshi

Natsuki

I thank you all for reading! Hope you weren't disappointed


End file.
